justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Make The Party (Don’t Stop)
( ) |artist = Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Neon Green Light Blue (NTSC Wii) |dura = 3:27 |pictos = 160 |perf= Cain Kitsais |nowc = MakeTheParty MakeThePartyDLC (NTSC Wii)}}Make The Party (Don’t Stop) by Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid is featured on . It is featured as a DLC on the NTSC Wii version, but on other consoles in that region and for all consoles in the PAL region, it is already on the main tracklist. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has navy-black hair which looks a tiny bit spiky. He is wearing red glasses with a dark blue jacket, a blue shirt, pink trousers, green and black shoes, and a neon green glove. Background The routine appears to be a room in the coach s house, and the coach is having a party by himself. The color scheme appears to be shades of blue and light pink most of the time, and black during some parts of the song. Behind the coach is a DJ turntable for the Rabbid, and posters hanging above the turntable. On the left and right are screens that play the official music video. In the NTSC Wii DLC version, the screens are blank. Around the TVs are some speakers with neon outlines. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slash your hands to both sides. Gold Move 2: Hop four times while flapping your arms up and down. Gold Move 3: Much like the first gold move, slash your hands to both sides, but while slightly lunging to the right. Maketheparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Maketheparty_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Maketheparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Maketheparty_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Maketheparty gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Maketheparty_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Note that these dance quests are not available in the NTSC Wii DLC version. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" dance style *Get GOOD when "Make the party don't stop" is sung Appearances in Mashups Make The Party (Don't Stop) appears in the following Mashups: * Disturbia * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Oh No! Captions Make The Party (Don't Stop) appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Falling * Get Gone * Happy Slide * Heel 'N' Toes * Open Your Heart * Turn It Out Trivia *'' '' is the third routine to feature a Raving Rabbid cameo, after Here Comes the Hotstepper and When I Grow Up. **Love Is All is the fourth routine where the Raving Rabbid makes an appearance. *"Damn" is censored. *'' is the first song to feature a music video in the background. *The music video is playing on the screens displayed on both sides of the room on all consoles, except for the NTSC Wii DLC version. **Also in the NTSC Wii DLC version, the lyrics are highlighted in light blue instead of neon green. * Bunny Beatz’s official YouTube channel only has the music videos for '' . *Liquid is not credited for this song in-game. * In s appearance in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life (Mashup), the pictograms are in a much darker shade. * is the second song that was produced by Ubisoft that has a music video, after Dance All Nite. * The Rabbid is Bunny Beatz. This means Liquid is most likely a band and does all the vocals while Bunny Beatz is the DJ. * On the Wii version of , an image flashes up for less than a second after the song is finished playing each time before getting replaced by the results screen. ** It looks similar to the background of the NTSC Wii DLC version except that a second blank screen is added on the far right of the room behind the right speaker. * samples Party Rock Anthem. * One of the pictograms has part of its outline missing on its left hand. * In the files, the song has two separate code names, with the only notable difference being the "DLC" added at the end of the second code name. Gallery Game Files MakeTheParty_cover_generic.png|''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' Makethepartydlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Maketheparty_cover_banner.png| album background Maketheparty background.jpg|Background In-Game Screenshots PartyDontStopinactive.png|''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' on the menu make the party don't stop ntsc wii.png|The routine as a DLC on the NTSC Wii Videos Official Music Video Rabbids Bunny Beatz - Make The Party (Don't Stop) Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid - Make The Party (Don't Stop) Teasers Make the Party (Don't Stop) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Make the Party (Don't Stop) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Make The Party (Don’t Stop) - Just Dance 4 (NTSC Wii graphics) References Site Navigation es:Make The Party (Don’t Stop) de:Make The Party (Don't Stop) Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Clean versions